User blog:Aandrew07/Discussion of the Week: Monster Variants
Welcome to Discussion of the Week: Monster Variants! Well hello everyone! Andrew here to cover this week's DOTW blog to gove Loss a rest for once. This week we'll be discussing the rare, unique monster variants to be found within the Monster Hunter universe. These guys offer up an interesting bit of diversity among a select few species, so let's show 'em our love! One-Horned Demon Diablos Originating as a download quest in MHP2ndG, and later becoming an included in-game quest in MHFU, Demon Blos is one of the more famous of the monsters on this list. He's three times as powerful as a normal Diablos, but his defense is cut in half. Needless to say, this is one tough, battle-hardened Diablos, one not to be taken lightly. Demon Blos is notable because he is the only monster on this list to have his own set of armour (Granted it was Event-Only and only appears in MHP2ndG). One-Eared Yian Garuga I believe it's the one-eared one that's abnormal. I'm mistaken and it's the two-eared one, let me know. Anyway, nothing much to speak of here, other than the fact that certain quests in MHFU feature a Yian Garuga that only has one ear, the other one torn off. I believe there's even one that spawns with a destroyed beak, but I might be imagining things. I don't believe there are any stat differences between the two, but the variation is nice. Rusted Kushala Daora Rusted Daora is the monster that comes the closest to being recognized as an actual subspecies on this list. I believe it features a few different patterns in battle, not to mention the colour is a considerable departure from the normal Daora. However, as it yields no exclusive items, as well as the fact that it is simply a Daora that has not shed its skin, it remains classified as a simple variant. Golden Rajang Whew, talk about a heavy hitter. This super-powered version of Rajang appears in an HR9 quest called "Child of Destruction" and it's not hard to see why. This Rajang sports a permanently golden hide, glowing fists in rage mode, and a new attack or two, on top of the hefty damage boost. A fight for only the most experienced and prepared. Hungry Deviljho Similar to the Golden Rajang, this upgraded version of Deviljho appears in a G-Rank quest in MH3U. He is red and glowing even when out of rage, and his dragon breath has been significantly upgraded as well. One or two hits from this guy and it's all over. I bet we all can't wait to take this most impressively angry Jho on come March. Honourable Mentions -The variable shells on Shogun Ceanataur -Zuwaroposu and his area-specific colours -Bnahabra's area-specific colours Questions -Which is your favourite? Your least favourite? -Which do you find most creative or interesting? -If you could have a variant of any monster, what would it be and why? -Do you hope to see variants return in later games? Why or why not? Thanks for reading, and have a great day! Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs